Analysis to define the natural history of minimal change nephrotic syndrome (MCNS), establish correlations among clinical and laboratory variables and identify predictors of the course, based on 379 children with biopsy proven MCNS followed for 15 to 20 years from onset with standardized clinical and laboratory observations.